Forever and ever, and longer than ever, Eternity even
by Save yourself13
Summary: Will is seen differently by different people. Nico sees will differently than anyone else, sees his perfections and faults. Sees his love and his hate, his good and bad. Solangelo Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is just a quick little thing I wrote, I don't know I'm tired, a thought popped into my head then bam this happened. If there is spelling mistakes I'm sorry cause I spell like a five year old. I took an idea from RayvnAshes2 who wrote a story which had a bunch of headcannons that she wanted written as well as some adorable stories. I think you should check her out guys, her writing style is so cute and she has a few solangelo stories that I absolutely loved. _**

**_Anyway I hope you enjoy._**

To people who didn't know Will personally but knew of him, they thought Will was polite, he was brave and he was nice.

To his friends he was funny, bubbly, bright, happy, smart, an absolute klutz and all together an amazing guy.

To his best friends he was protective and very passionate, he was self conscious and loyal. He was funny, polite and smart. He was a geek and the biggest cheese ball you'd ever meet. He was happy and lighthearted, hard working and probably the most accident prown person besides Jason to walk the earth.

But for Nico... Ohh William solace was so much more.

He was gorgeous, like the most talented sculptor had created him, his chiseled jaw and angled fingers, his seemingly perfect but messy blond hair that glowed gold in the sun.

He was smart, always reading medical study books, knowing more than mortal doctors with qualifications would. He was able to diagnose patients faster than anyone Nico had seen before, Nico liked to joke that will was an up graded baymax which would earn him a soft shove every time, he would still every now and again whisper "on a scale of one to ten".

Will was sweet and caring, he would do the most stupid things that would seem idiotic to anyone but them. Like on their third year anniversary Will had taken them to McDonalds, on the table was a rock, it was small white and smooth. Nico hadn't known he had kept it. On their first date, Nico had unconsciously with his pocket knife started Engraving their initials on that little rock. They had been sitting on the beach alone, just together listening to the crashing waves the feeling the cold salty air against them. Will had noticed and when Nico realised what he had been doing he was going to throw the rock into the water. Will had taken it and said he would keep it forever before kissing Nico's cheek, Nico had been so stunned that he didn't hear Will say good night and walk off to his cabin. he had sat their smiling like a fool. So yah Will was a goof ball.

To nico Will was broken. Will kept his smile up and his attitude happy but in reality he was angry and upset, he had lost people, so many people. Will would feel so much pain when he lost a patient that he would work his self to exhaustion, not sleeping or eating just helping others. As if he didn't deserve the basic needs of survive because he didn't stop that one patient from being lost. He would smile and act alright but would really be dying inside.

To nico Will was a geek, an absolute geek. He would constantly fan girl over his fandom's saying that Nico should give them a try, Nico actually liked a lot of the things Will did surprisingly. They would watch anime, DC and marvel movies. They would hang out and read, not talking but enjoying each other's company... Well until the dyslexia kicked in, then they would sit their annoying the other, poking them, tickling, kissing them like they were each others school girl crush.

Will was annoying, the most annoying person on the earth. He would hassle Nico about his health, would pester him and bug him to no end. He would deliberately do things to make him blush or stutter, try to make Nico angry or frustrated and would stand their with a smirk that could rifle the Hermes kids.

Will was not polite at all. Nico knew how to make him swear and curse him, to make him frustrated or in so much pleasure he was spluttering incoherent words. Could have him swearing his head off in an argument or cursing him for teasing so much. He actually had a very dirty mind and would constantly be making dirty jokes or flipping Nico off, not that anyone else seemed to see that, for some reason they thought he was a saint.

He was funny, Will was one of the only people who could make Nico laugh. Could make him go into historical fits of laughter, could make him laugh so hard he cried. Will could turn anything into a joke and most of the time he did it at inappropriate times just so Nico would have to bite his lip and clench his fists to keep from laughing. They would be in the middle of a meeting with Chiron telling them something important and Will would sneakily whisper a stupid comment in Nico's ear, he'd have to try and keep a serious face, which wasn't easy with Will smiling holding in laughter as well.

Will even though he could be very focused could be distracted very easily. It reminded Nico of a child in a room with toys, not playing with one for two seconds before going to the next. An example of that was the day after Nico had turned sixteen. They had been together for about a month at that time, they had just been lazily relaxing in the hades cabin reading on the lounge, Nico's feet on Will lap. Or at least that's what he thought Will was doing, Nico had felt Will touching his shoes, his new white converse to be precise, when he looked over he saw Will with many colourful sharpies which seemed to have came out if thin air, drawing on his shoes. Nico would have been mad if it wasn't so damn adorable. Will drew little yellow suns, blue moons. Little black skulls with hearts for eyes. Little femurs and hearts until both of his shoes were a rainbow pictures. When he had finished he had shrugged at Nico's questioning look before going back to his book. Not even five minutes after that he was trying to balance a sharpie vertically on his palm. Those shoes were worn everyday until they wore out, that's how much Nico loved them.

Will was hard working, he would be so focused on telling other people to get sleep and eat properly that he would forget to take his own advice. He would work double sometimes triple shifts just to make sure the patients were okay. He would study all night and would still try to act as if he weren't exhausted.

Will was the biggest klutz in the entire world, he would trip over his own shadow for gods sakes. He would drop everything, would fall and stumble. He would always end up with scrapes and bumps on him, which Nico didn't like but would take advantage of, placing kisses on his "boo boos" cause they "hurt".

He was amazing, in every single way, he wasn't perfect, he was far from it. He wasn't a show off or someone who was well recognised, he was the guy behind the scenes. He was the real hero, helping heal the fighters who would be recognised, so they could fight. He was the reason the heroes where alive at all. He was the nerdiest idiot and the most sweet guy in the world who just happened to fall on his gorgeous face a lot. Nico didn't see him the way other people did. No, he saw the mistakes, the bad, the pain and hurt and didn't feel bad for him, didn't want to fix him or make him better. He was happy. And the memories of the pain? Well they were experience, they were demigods. The pain helped in some strange way, made there lives, the ones they could lose at any second seem more important. And as Nico lay staring at the beautiful sleeping face of the angel resting on his shoulder, he knew will would be his idiot forever and ever, and longer than ever. Eternity even. Nico would never let William jay solace go.

**_Tell me what you think, I think I described Will write, or at least what I think Will's like. I was thinking about doing a second chapter about what Will thinks of Nico, if you think that's a good idea just tell me, or If I should just leave well enough alone._**

**_Thanks so much to who ever reads this I appreciate the advice and support I get from you all. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote this and honestly nico is such a deep character that there was about a thousand and one things I wanted to do with him ;) *insert dirty jokes here* **

**Annnnyyyywayyyyyy. I wrote this. I know about the grammar/ punctuation and I want to let you know that it's not something I can avoid at the moment. School is back and I have some family stuff so I write these in between doing stuff *cough*****_ instead of cleaning my room _*****cough*. I don't really have time to check my grammar, to those who really care about it I will probably fix it later on in the year and I appreciate the advice :D but to those who just want me to shut up so you can read. I will do it now... Or maybe... Lol just kidding. Hope you enjoy.**

To people who didn't know him, they thought Nico was terrifying. He was a son of hades, the son of the death god. Nico was darkness in physical form that could rip them apart if they got close.

To his friends he was moody and a bit on the depressing side. He was moderately nice depending on his mood and he was very wise sometimes.

To his best friends he was ridiculous. He was very protective and actually funny if you knew him well enough. He was haunted but happy with who he was and he might have been the most brave, skilled and friendly guy ever.

But Will knew better than everyone else, he knew things that others would probably never know.

To Will nico was hot. Not that jock guy on the football field girls giggled over or that hot actor on tv you'd drool over. No more like that leather clad mysterious guy in a fictional story. That guy the main character almost always gets with. The one with the perfect jaw, the messy hair and eyes you'd just get lost in. To will nico was that guy. The dark but surprisingly deep guy that saves the day at the end of the story and sweeps the love interest off their feet.

To will nico was funny. He actually was, saying random things that would just pop in to his head like it was the most normal thing in the world. He would have the best come backs and was the biggest smart ass on the earth. He could make will get stitches from laughing so hard sometimes, will had no idea why people thought he had no sense of humour.

He was brave. He had been through more heart break than any other Demi god will knew. He lost so many people, was alone for a very long time, taken away from his life and thrown into a world he knew nothing about. The gods used him as if he was the maid, sending him into messes he didn't make, being told to clean them up. And he did it. He fought through the wars, fraught depression and mourned his family. He fraught with everything he had, like he was born to do it, to protect everyone. Even the people who didn't appreciate it. He sat through tests that most people would have just given up on a long time before hand but Nico finished and made it through. He would walk out of battle bleeding and covered in gods know what with the most proud look anyone could wear, because he had survived again, for some unknown reason he could fight another day.

Nico was childish and annoying. He'd deliberately do things to make will glare and get mad, just to see him blow up and want to rip the son if hades to shreds. But then he'd go and smile deviously and walk away with a swing in his step and will couldn't stay mad, no matter how much he wanted to. No matter what nico did, wether it was bug him when he was busy or tease him he couldn't stay mad, it was a horrible thing for will but nico seemed to take advantage of that fact.

Nico was a gentlemen. No matter what anyone thought of him Nico was actually really really polite to most people, he was old fashioned that way. He would open doors for people or help them out when ever he could. He was the guy who'd argue about being the one paying the check at restaurant and the one to tuck you in with a kiss. There of course was that wall Nico had where he'd be rude to people, keep them at an arms distance. He could be rude and was to some people but he mostly what people saw was just him joking around with his friends. Will could actually picture nico to be the person to help old lady's across the street for some odd reason.

To will nico was passionate. If Nico believed something he wouldn't back down, he would argue until he proved his point, the annoying part was that he normally right. It was one of the things nico and annabeth had in common actually, they were both very proud people who knew a lot and didn't like to be corrected. At all.

He was extremely OCD. Will knew he'd never been diagnosed but he had had a hunch. To be sure he had done a little test. He was in the hades cabin on the lounge, Nico had just popped out to use the bathroom. Will had reached over and moved the small pile of books on the coffee table so they were on a slight angle. Then moved the cushion so it was in the middle of the lounge. When Nico came out his eyes immediately traveled to the books. Will sat there hiding his smile as he saw nico straitening the books and fixing the cushion before sitting down. Nico was very OCD.

Nico was smart and talented. He wasn't good at math or anything like that, he didn't know how to a lot of the things he was suppose to because he had such a messed up life and didn't get that much schooling but he was smart all the same. He knew things about history that no one else knew, things that could just be plain scary. He could calculate his opponents moves before they did. He could write story's that could bring you to tears or could make you giddy with joy, could cook the most amazing food in the world when he decided he wanted to cook, which to wills displeasure wasn't very often. He could not only speak italian, but English, Latin, a bit of French and Greek which was hard even if you weren't a demigod; and he was probably the best at keeping track of money, it was like he got that talent from Hermes himself cause Nico always seemed to have money on him somewhere.

He could, not that anyone else knew, sing. He was not the best by far but he had a nice voice. Will had learned that when he had been sick. He wasn't bad enough to be in the infirmary but not well enough for his siblings to let him sleep in the cabin. It was decided by the large group that he'd stay in the hades cabin and they'd make sure Chiron would not find out, and so will was forcibly shoved into Nico's cabin. They hadn't even asked Nico first, they just assumed he'd be ok with it. Apollo kids and germs did not work well. Nico had forced will to stay in bed, made him eat even though he didn't want to and made sure he kept the blankets on. That night instead of sleeping on another bed he'd crawled into bed with will pulling him close ignoring wills half hearted attempts to tell him he'd get sick too. Nico had ran his fingers through wills hair singing under his breath in italian as if in his own little world. Will had tried to stay awake just to listen but unfortunately passed out pretty quickly.

Nico was very protective of his family. He'd literally gone through hell to find his sister, had tried everything he could, he came back with hazel who then became his family. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her, at all. If hazel got offended in any way by someone even if that person was a friend they found them selves in a pit in the ground for an hour kind of like a very damp and dark timeout. And if anyone snapped at Reyna he would loose it, not that she really needed the help but the thought was there. Yah he was very protective. But he was oh so much more protective of Bianca, their little girl. He was defiantly the over protective father. If she was hurt or started to get frustrated and mad he was right at her side in an instant. It was adorable.

He was a romantic. No matter how much he denied it or complained he loved it. He loved the nick names and loved the sappy nights were they'd hang out just talking, lacing their fingers together. He loved planing little things just to show how much he loved will. He would kiss each one of his finger tips as they lay in bed together slowing making his way up to wills cheek. He would whisper in italian words that he knew Will wouldn't understand, will had always known that it was something sweet by the soft tone of his voice and the soft touch of his fingers running over him. He'd make breakfast in bed on their anniversary every year and kiss his fore head whispering good morning his voice still strained from sleep and his hair all over the place. Nico was practically the snappiest person on earth.

Will smiled as Nico got out of bed carefully making sure not to move the bed to much, will kept his eyes closed not wanting to move out of the soft warm bed. Nico pulled the covers over will kissing his cheek before leaving the room his feet thumping against the wooden floor heavily because of his half asleep state. It must have been seven, time to get bia ready for school. Their little bia. Wills eyes flutter open and traveled to his hand, married a whole year. Fathers for a whole six, the thought made him smile more. She had been the little flower girl at the wedding, in a little blue dress with her dark brown hair in a neat bun. The picture of Nico in a black dress suit with the little girl on his toes, Nico slumped over as far as he could dancing with her... It was to beautiful to put to words. Will was about to roll over and go back to sleep hoping for some pleasant dreams when he heard a crash from the kitchen and the annoyed groan from Nico. Nico was and never would be functional at seven in the morning. Not long after the groan the little girly giggles echoed down the hall. Will chuckled and got out of bed picking up a shirt off the chair that had been neatly folded (can you imagine living with Nico? Not fun. Everything had it's place and if it want there then the house wasn't clean) and put there, Nico's dark grey sweat shirt to be precise and threw it on. Will would never get tired or bored with his life, especially with his gorgeous dark eyed husband around to make a mess. "Will!" Will rolled his eyes "coming neeks!"

**I honestly don't know. I know the grammar is bad trust me I know. I just don't have the time to scan through it. I hope you liked it. I would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for all the support guys, I seriously appreciate it. :D**


End file.
